A for Aww, B for Bunny, C for Cub!
by gadhadada
Summary: A Bunny is Need with a Cub Indeed...!


**_A for AWWWW_**

 ** _B for BUNNY_**

 ** _C for CUB_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _the Idea taken from the Story Posted by_ _ **DNAFAN**_ _Titled_ _ **What You Meant to Me**_ _…_

 _Thank You DNAFAN..._

* * *

 _Today is the KIDS DAY in Duo house as 4 Kids or as per Abhijeet, 5 Kids doing **DHAMAL** and **MASTI** and now taking a Small Break as Rehan, Misha and Danny Drinking Chocolate Shake, Aman Busy in His Cell, Daya started Preparation for Lunch as today He was making **FISH'N'CHIPS** while Abhijeet went for taking a Shower as All just Freed from Playing HIDE and SEEK… _

_…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet came out after Changing His Wears and find Rehan and Misha Arguing on Something while Danny in Confusion of Favoring Whom while Other Two still Engaged in their Work…_

 _Abhijeet (coming with): aur bhae, kya Baat chal rahi hay (pat over Rehan head with) Rehan aur Misha kay Beech…_

 _Misha: Abhijeet Uncle, Aap ko Pata hy Rehan kay na 10 Friend hain aur Mery (Sadly) bas 4…_

 _Danny: aul Mely… (proudly) Chub…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet sat over Sofa either feeling Sad on Misha Statement but, while takes Danny over His lap although Rehan Added Strongly…_

 _Rehan: arry, Dost Zyada ya Kum hony sy kuch Nahi hota… (Softly) Maa Jee kehti hain bas wo Achy aur Sacchy Dost honay chahyey…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Bilkul Saheh kehti hain Maa Jee…_

 _Misha: magar Abhijeet Uncle… (telling) Aap aur Baray waly Uncle bhi tou Dost hain na…_

 _Abhijeet: aww, (pat over Her cheek) pr Beta, Main aur Baray waly Uncle tou Bachpan sy Dost hain na…_

 _Rehan: Sach mein Jeet Bhaiyya (Abhijeet nodded, Rehan added) tou Aap Logun ki Dosti kesy hui…_

 _Abhijeet (now Comfortable His Position and started): hmmm, Aik na Bunny tha… Chota sa… (Sweetly) Pyara sa… wo na Ghum ho gaya…_

 _A Unanimous voice of_ _ **HAWWW**_ _makes the Environment of Story which now Progressed…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _A Small, Furry and Fluffy Bunny having Big Soothing Eyes with little Long Eye Lashes, running here and there in this Big Crowd where wanted to Get any of Familiar face turn Him Scared and Tensed…_**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Danny (shock): phl…_

 _Abhijeet: phr kiya… Wo Bechara (Soft) Pareshan idhar Udhar Bhagta raha aur phir Rony laga…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _He tried to Look and Showing Himself Brave but with the Passage of time, the Chilly Weather and Darkness which Minimize the Crowd now makes Him Teary…_**

 ** _His Lashes Tangled so many Small Crystal Balls which now Falling over His Cheeks either He Continuously Wiping them from His Small Paws but at-last started Crying sitting aside of Road…._**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Misha: awww, (sad tone) Bechara… phir Abhijeet Uncle…?_

 _Abhijeet: phir na, wahan (Softly) ek Chota sa Cub aa gaya…_

 _Danny (confusingly ask): Cub kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, Cub… (easily) matlab.. Billi.. Billi…_

 _Aman Smiles as His Eyes still over His Cell Screen but His Ears moving with the Story…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _A Small Cub who Look that Bunny from Long time, now coming towards Him and Placed His Arm Softly which Protect the Little Bunny and giving Him a Big Support who Placed his Face over Cub Chest and started Crying but Feeling Secure too…_**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Danny: awww, pl Teet-Bhai-yya, (asking in tension) Us kay Papa Mummy thy kahan..?_

 _Abhijeet (telling with): arry Wo…_

 _Rehan (strict): Danny, Tum Chup raho…_

 _Danny (angry): Tyun… (strongly stated) ab Teet Bhai-yya toi Tahani Nahi Chunaein gy…?_

 _Abhijeet in Big Shock on this Strong Commitment on His Behalf where the Baby Hide His Face inside His Palms for Showing His Anger towards His_ _ **AANI**_ _so Abhijeet added…_

 _Abhijeet: arry, kyun bhae… (Cutely to Rehan) aur Dekho, Aap nay Choty Baby ko Daant diya… (Kiss Him with) Gandi Baat hy…_

 _Rehan: Jeet Bhaiyya (frustrated tone) ye Danny na, (frustrate) hr Story kay Beech aisa hee krta hy…_

 _Misha: haan Abhijeet Uncle… ye (again complaining tone) Danny hr waqt yehi krta hy…_

 _Danny: bach, Main (stepping down from Abhijeet lap in anger as) Ja naha hun…_

 _Abhijeet (tightening Him in His Hug as): awwww.. (hugs him with) Mela Baba…._

 _Rehan (now): acha acha…(to Abhijeet) Jeet Bhaiyya, phir kya hua..?_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, phir wo Cub, (sweet tone) Us Pyary sy Bunny ko Apny Sath, Apny Ghar ly gaya…_

 _Misha: acha, (again ask) tou Cub kay Mummy Papa bhi Nahi thy Ghar mein..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, (softly) Cub bhi na Akela rehta tha…_

 _Misha: Umm… (again) aur phir Cub nay Bunny ko Khana Khilaya…?_

 _Abhijeet (smiley): Bilkul…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _Cub takes Small Bunny in His House and First Feed Him and then Slept Him and after that, Both Grows in Age as their Friendship turned Stronger and became Best Friend Forever…_**

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet: phir, Bunny Bara ho kr (Sweet tone) Rabbit ban gaya aur Cub Tiger aur Dono ki Dosti ho gayii…_

 _Danny (strong): Nong Teet-Bhai-yya…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): kya Wrong…?_

 _Danny: abhi Bona, (telling straightly) Cub Billi hota hy tou Maa Bolti hay Billi tou Bali ho kl bhi Billi hoti hy.. (sadly) Teet Bhai-yya ko tuch Nahi pata…_

 _Aman Laughs and now, Lunch Prepared and All after taking it, Relaxed for Few Time and then went to Play-land…._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _At Night, After Freeing from a Playful Day, Abhijeet coming back to His Room after Finishing His Call…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet Opening His Cupboard and seeing His Outfits while Daya came with Coffee Mug, placed it over Abhijeet Writing table and then say…_

 _Daya: Boss, (low tone) Wo Tum sy ek Baat Poochni thi…?_

 _Abhijeet (busying with): hmm, Kaho… (murmur) kya Yaar, kahein Laundry mein Na ho…_

 _Daya (confuse tone): kya Dhoond rahy ho..?_

 _Abhijeet: arry Yaar, (little irritatively) abhi ACP Sir nay Bola, kal ek Meeting hy.. Socha tha Aaj waly Kapry hee Kal Pehan jaon ga.. isi liye Hang kr diye thy.. ab dekho koi Naii Shirt Press krni pary gii… (asking) haan Tum Bolo, kya Poochna tha…?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Daya: wo…. Haan.. Yaar (with Hesitation) Boss Wo… (Abhijeet Look at Him in Question now, so Daya added looking down as) Tum nay koi Operation krwaya tha..?_

 _Abhijeet: ain… Operation.. (Confuse tone) kis cheez ka…?_

 _Daya (low tone): wo Tum Bol rahy thy na kay Tum Pehlay Cub thy…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Abhijeet Eyes turning Widening while Mouth Opened in Big Shock and now He started His Scolding Session as…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over his head with): aye Bhagwaan.. Daya Tu Sach mein (pressing teeth with) Mental ho gaya hy… Poora Pagal… batao bhala…_

 _Daya (angrily): tou itni Serious Shakal Bana kr koi Story Sunata hy…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Mujhy kya malum tha, Sahib itny Bary Pagal hain.. (angrily) ab kaho gy kay Tumhara Operation karwa kr bhi Tumharay Kaan aur Dum Ghayeb karwa dii… nahi kaho kaho… (jerking head with) kya kahun…_

 _Daya: tou (irritate tone) thora Light mein Story Sunaty hain na, (rashly) aisi Shakal Bana kr jesy Enquiry Commission ky Saamny Bethy ho… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (started Ironing His Shirt with): ek 4 Saal ky Bacchy nay Nahi Poocha magar 44 Saal kay Aadmi ka Dimagh dekho… Total Pagal…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _He Continuously Murmuring while His Bunny made a Face and went to His Bed and before Sleeping, Looking Himself at Mirror and added seeing His_ _ **KAAN**_ _with…_

 _Daya (seeing His Kaan Size with): kuch Zyada hee Choty kr diye…_

 _Abhijeet really takes a Big Sigh who just Opening the Knob of His Room to Tell Him about Early Departure at Tomorrow Morning, while when moving back to His room, Jerking His Head but can't Hide His Sweet Smile…_

 ** _Stupidity Sometimes Naturally Comes…_**


End file.
